The 13th Maiden
by MrMissMrs Random
Summary: Hi! This is my First Rune Factory story so please be kind! Basically what might happen if someone got sucked into Rune Factory Frontier. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiyas! This is my first Harvest Moon Story. I kind of always wondered what would happen if someone actually got sucked into Rune Factory Frontier. Hope you enjoy!!!**

"Yes!!!!! I got it! I got it!!!" A teenage girl was jumping for joy, skipping around her house.

"Monica, calm down!" Yelled a woman with green eyes and blonde hair.

"Hehehe…sorry Mom." The girl, Monica replied. The girl had long golden blonde hair that was wavy with natural curling ringlets around her ears. She had wide blue eyes. "It's just I've been waiting for this game for ages!"

"That's what you said about the last one." The woman rolled her eyes. "You can play with it AFTER you finish cleaning your room.

"Ah, Mom, do I have-

The woman glared at Monica.

"Room, got it!" Monica rushed upstairs.

"Yes, room's done, dinner, and shower. Now it's time for…RUNE FACTORY FRONTIER!!!!" Monica's hair was now slightly wet, she was dressed in some pajama bottoms and a purple tank-top. She inserted the disk into the game consol, and clicked, 'Start'.

After the intro, the game's Title Screen popped up. She clicked new game. Some strange words actually appeared…

_Are you ready for the adventure of your lifetime Monica?_

Monica's mouth dropped, she grabbed the instruction booklet and went to the instruction page. She turned back to the screen.

_Please press yes or no._

A little box appeared with the words yes and no in them.

_Ok…little freaky…but_…

Monica pressed the A button on the remote for yes.

_What's the worst that can happen?_

The screen then went black.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?"

Then, two words came up…

_Good luck._

Bright lights started to flash on the screen.

"What's happening!? Mom!!!!"

Suddenly, green symbols started to form and spin around her. Strange music starts to play…

"Aaaaahhh!!!!" The poor teenager covers her ears.

With a sudden _Wooosssshhhh!_ Monica had disappeared!

Spring 1st, 12:01

"Brrr…well, happy New Year." A young man smiled as he shivered, looking up at the full moon, the last of the snow was falling. The young man had dark brown hair and navy blue eyes. Suddenly, he heard a huge THUMP coming from the field beside his house. "What's that?" The young man walked out farther into the new green grass and little moondrops forming, he gasped. On the ground was a girl, probably a year or two younger then him. His first thought was. _An angel? _Then he relised the paleness of the girl's face, and saw her lips turning blue. "Oh man!!! We have to get you warm!!!" He picked up the girl and started to run towards the clinic.

"Lara!!! Stella!!! Anyone!!!!" The man yelled as he banged on the door of a church.

"Raguna? Do you have any thought at what time-" A young woman with long red hair stopped as she saw the girl in the young man's arms.

"I found her in my field Lara, she's getting very cold."

"Of course! Come in! Come in!" The young woman named Lara ushered.

**Well, here is the first chapter. Hoped you like it, and please REVIEW!!! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter!!!!**

**Also, I would put Monica's age as around 17.**

"Ughhh…." Monica's eyes fluttered open, then closed back at the light that came into her eyes. She then felt the area go dark again, and she opened her eyes to find a pair of navy blue eyes staring into her azure colored ones. "Oh!" Monica comically covered her face with the blanket on her.

"Are you alright?" She heard a warm voice filled with concern ask. She slowly pulled down the blanket to her chin and stared at the body where the voice came from. It was a young man, maybe a year or older then her. And to top it all off, he looked EXACTLY like the dude from Rune Factory.

"Wh-where am I?" She whispered.

"Oh! In the clinic of Trampoli, in the Norad Kingdom. I found you in my field unconscious, and I took you here…" She could see that the young man's cheeks were turning pink.

Monica's eyes blinked. "Come again?"

"Um, your in Trampoli…in Norad…"

"And what's your name?"

"Raguna."

Monica felt her eyes close once again, feeling woozy this time…

"Woah! You alright?" Monica felt strong arms circle around her frame, pulling her back up.

"Raguna, did you wake up the poor girl?" She heard a voice chastise. A young woman with long red hair wearing what she would guess to be a nun's outfit appeared.

"Lara?" Monica whispered.

The young woman laughed gently. "Yes, that is my name, it seems your awake. That means you can have some food in you…" A little tray of food appeared and was put on her lap.

"Sorry that we don't have much fresh fruit, Spring has just started…"

"I have some apples I saved!" Raguna replied, opening his run sack, bringing out the red spherical fruit. "Just a sec." A little knife was produced from his belt, cutting the apple into pieces. "Here you go." Raguna handed Monica a piece. Monica just stared at it.

"Come on. I'm sure it's not poison if Raguna gave it to you." Lara laughed.

The girl hesitantly took the scrap of fruit from the young man's palm, then popped it into her mouth. A smile spread across her face. "Mmmmmm…"

Raguna laughed at the look on the girl's face. "I'm guessing you liked that?"

Monica quickly nodded her head. Making Raguna laugh again.

Lara put her hand on Monica's forehead. "Hmmm…it seems you don't have a temperature…I think your just fine."

"That's good." Monica smiled.

"Sorry if I'm being rude but…what are you wearing?" Lara inquired.

Monica the blushed in embarrassment, seeing that she still had her pajama's on. "Um…there my pajama's…"

"What?" Lara and Raguna both looked quizzically at her.

"Um…my bed clothes…"

The bridge of Raguna's nose turned red, then he walked out of the room.

Monica turned to Lara who was now giggling in to her skirt. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you just made Raguna a little uncomfortable, he is quite the gentleman. But, how did you get into his field?"

Monica looked down. "I don't know, one minute I was in my house, the next, someone…or something…whisked me here. Wherever here is…"

"Well, your welcomed to stay here as long as you need." Lara replied.

Monica's eyes brightened. "Really?! Thank you so much!" She wrapped her arms around the woman.

"Your welcome. By the way, what is your name?"

"It's Monica."

"Monica, that's a wonderful name! Well Monica, how about we get you some clothes…"

Raguna's POV

_Erg…come on face! Stop being so red! _I thought angrily as I was waiting outside the room. _I wonder where that girl came from…she reminds me of…well, how I was. _

"Raguna?" Lara stepped out of the room.

"Yes Lara? Is she ok?" I quickly asked.

"Monica's fine Raguna, only, can you please get me some old clothes of yours? She can't fit into any of my outfits."

I could imagine the question mark forming above her head. "Monica?"

"Yes, that's her name."

"Ohhh…I'll be right back!!" I dashed back to his house. Finding my clothing chest. "Hmmm…well, all I have is this…hope it works!" I dashed back to the Church…

"I must say, your hair is very long Monica…" said Lara as she combed through the knots that formed into Monica's hair.

"Yeah, my mom would always say that either my hair looked like a princess's, or a ragamuffins." Monica laughed.

"I think it fits more in the princess category right now." Lara replied as she took a mirror to show Monica. He long hair looked like spun gold as it waved down her back.

"You hair could be even longer then Selphy's!" Lara exclaimed.

"Selphy?"

"A girl who runs the library here in Trampoli. You can meet her later."

"Hello? Lara-" And elderly lady came into the room, then looked at Monica. "Who do we have here?"

"Stella, this is Monica, she's the girl who Raguna found. Monica, this is Stella, the head of this Church."

"It's nice to meet you ma'am." Monica replied.

"Oh, just call me Stella dearie. I'm going into the Church for the holiday sermon. Call if you need anything." Stella then walked out of the room. Just as suddenly as she exited, a panting Raguna came in with a bundle of clothes.

"I…found…some clothes…" Raguna huffed. Monica then went over and took the bundle from his hands. Lara eyed the clothes wearily.

"Raguna, I don't think those clothes are appropriate for a young lady…"

"It's alright, these are perfect." Monica beamed.

"Good." Raguna smiled. "Oh! I'll just leave for you too change…" He awkwardly walked out of the bedroom. Lara looked back at Monica. "Monica, I can get some clothes from the other girl's around town…"

"No, these are fine. I just need some scissors…"

"Raguna. Would you like to see what Monica has done too your clothes?" Lara chuckled.

"Huh? Okay…" _Why is she laughing? _He stuck his head from the doorway. "Monica?"

"Right here!" Monica walked out of the bathroom door with a little bit of ribbon in her mouth. "Could you help me tie my hair? I would like to put it in a half-ponytail…"

Raguna's mouth dropped. _Those were MY clothes? _

Monica's new ensemble was a navy blue long sleeve shirt that the sleeves were cut off at the forearm. The vest was from his old armor, and the same color, but was cut down the middle, showing off her figure. She had on a belt with multiple buckles and a leaf design, also a little pouch looped around the side. It appeared the shirt was actually a dress, ending just above her knees with some white material showing. Following off were some black tights that were probably from Lara, laced up hiking boots, and some brown fingerless gloves with a blue ribbon laced on each wrist.

"Raguna?" said Monica.

"W-wha?! Oh, s-sure…" He quickly tied the soft, pretty…Bah! What's happening?! Raguna thought.

"Thanks. And thank you so much, for…well, everything." Monica smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Raguna felt his face warm up again. "Don't mention it…so, Lara told me you don't have a place to stay?"

He could see the girls face drop. "Yeah, but don't worry! I'm sure I can find somewhere…"

"Why don't you stay with me?" Raguna blurted out.

Monica's eyes widened, then a big smile appeared. "That would be awesome! You're the best!!!"

Raguna laughed. "You're going to have to help me farm though."

Monica nodded with a determined smirk. "I'm ready for anything."


	3. Chapter 3

**Melanie: hi! Sorry it took awhile for the next chapter to come out. I have already multiple projects going on here. But I WILL NEVA PUT ANY OF THEM ON HIATUS!!!!! I write when the plot bunnies come. Till now, all I had was there 'presents' left over from LAST time! XD**

**ENOUGH RAMBLING!!!!**

…**enjoy! XD**

"Well, here we are!" Raguna said as he opened the door to his house. Monica looked in. It looked exactly how she always imagined it. There was a stone fireplace next to what appeared to be a workbench and counter top with multiple cooking utensils.

" Sorry if it's too small…" Raguna replied, embarrassed. "I only have one bed, but I'll order another one soon, until then you can use mi-"

"It's perfect!" Monica cheered. Running around with shiny eyes.

"We-well…" Raguna stuttered, looking at the walls, when his eyes settled on the clock. "Aw man! We have to get to work!" Raguna grabbed the girl's hand and ran outside.

"Ok, first we have to till the field…" Raguna began. "Watch closely…" the young man raised his arms high while holding a hoe, (guys…IT'S THE TOOL!!!! XP Pervs…) leaving nine tilled squares. Raguna handed Monica the tool. "You try now."

Monica raised the hoe high into the air. "URG!" Monica opened her eyes, looking at…

One tilled square piece of land.

Monica's head faced down, she could just imagine the sweat drop on her head.

"Hey! It's ok! It takes awhile to get it up to my level! Your just a beginner!" Raguna comforted.

"Alright…" Monica sighed, than smiled. "Let's get this work done!"

After scattering the seeds across the field and watering them, Raguna took Monica to the upper part of the property where the barn was.

"This is where we keep the animals, we're running low on feed, but since the grass on Whale island I planted earlier…"

Monica wasn't really paying attention anymore, when she approached silently to one of the animals. It appeared to look a bit like a cow from her world.

"Oh! That's Bea. She's friendly." Raguna said.

Monica hesitantly pets the head of the animal. Who made a 'mooing' sound and rubbed its head against her arm. Monica smiled and giggled. Raguna couldn't help but smile.

…

"Raguna? Helllloooo? Earth to Raguna?" Monica waved her hand over his face.

"HUH?! Wah!" Raguna spastically replied.

"I think you were having a daydream there…" Monica sweat dropped.

"Uh…yeah I guess…ehehehehe…" Raguna scratched the back of his head. "Well, we have to milk Bea and the other buffamoo's today, so I'll teach you how to milk and brush the animals…"

By noon, Raguna had taught Monica the basics of taking care of the farm, and introducing her to the animals. Now they were walking into town. Raguna pointed over to an older looking building. "That's the Church and Hospital. Lara and Stella live there. Now, let's head over to the clock tower and see if anyone's hom-"

_CRASH!!!!!_

"Not again…" Raguna groaned as he felt two girl-size bodies fall on his back. On top of him was a shocked Monica, while a small girl was sitting on Monica's lap. She had pink hair and violet colored eyes, while wearing a white dress and strange hat. The little girl's eyes grew wide.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you and Raguna alright?" The girl asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" Monica replied as she got up. "Landed on something soft…"

"That thing that was soft was ME!" Raguna moaned as he got up and tried to readjust his back.

"Monica, who's the pretty girl?" The child asked innocently.

"Pretty?" Monica blushed. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome!" The girl laughed.

"I'm Monica, I'm staying with Raguna on his farm. Nice to meet you!"

"Cool! My name is Kandy! I live with my sister and grandpa in the clock tower!" Kandy giggled and pointed to the strange tower by a huge bean stock. "I hope you can come over sometime! Cinnamon and Grandpa are out at the moment!"

"Aw man…I have some runies though Kandy!" Raguna said.

"Oh! Well I can do them right here!" The girl replied. Raguna then brought out a strange device from his rucksack. "Hmmm…you have enough for the weather to be nice tomorrow and getting a whole lot of bamboo roots!" She exclaimed.

"Well, I guess that's what I'll take." Raguna smiled.

"Okay! One moment please…" Kandy started to sing, while the strange creatures that appeared from the device disappeared.

"What was that?" Monica asked.

"Kandy has powers with runies." Raguna explained.

"Runies?" Monica asked again. _Should of read the guidebook more…_Monica thought and sweat- dropped. _Only reason I knew Lara was because I played the original Rune Factory…_

"Runies are like spirits of nature. They keep the balance of the town. Trampoli is overflowing with runies…less than it used to be though…" Kandy replied.

"Well, we're going to go to the library now Kandy, see you later!" Raguna waved goodbye and took Monica's hand to guide her again.

"Okay, bye! It was nice too meet you Monica!" Kandy happily waved.

"Nice meeting you too!" Monica yelled as she was rushed off again. Raguna stopped running when he finally reached a huge-looking building.

"This is Trampoli's Library, you can look up information, check out and even buy books here." Raguna announced as he opened the doors to find…

Well…I don't know what exactly, it LOOKED like a room, but it was in a crazy mess, hundreds of books piled everywhere.

"What happened?" Monica asked.

"Aw man…" Raguna face palmed, then starting yelling. "Selphy! Selphy, where are you!?"

"Right here!" A happy voice chirped. Out stepped a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a green hat with a white feather on it. Green jacket, a pair of poofy looking pants and long white stockings with a nice pair of dress shoes with ribbons. "What can I do for ya Raguna? Oh! And who's that? Your girlfriend?" The girl named Selphy smirked. Causing both Raguna and Monica to blush.

"S-stop it Selphy! And why is the library a mess again? Didn't you clean it up?"

"I did, but then I couldn't find something…and it became messy again!" Selphy happily replied. "Now who's your friend Raguna?"

"My name's Monica, I'm working at Raguna's farm." Monica replied, than looked around. "Wow…this is incredible, I've never seen so many books…"

"How about you start a library card Monica?" Selphy asked.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Then you can check out as many books as you want! Just don't steal any of my favorites, or I'll find you!" The library matron warned. Causing both Raguna and Monica to sweat drop.

"Cool!" While Raguna checked out some new blacksmith books, Monica gathered as many books as she could.

"You sure like books…" Raguna sweat dropped. Selphy offered Monica a leather messenger bag she found in the attic. Monica was happily skipping next to Raguna, the bag filled with books.

"Well, I also promised I would deliver a book too someone who works at the Bathhouse…"

"Speaking of the bathhouse, we're here!" Raguna announced, than was about to open the doors when…

It wouldn't open.

"Raguna, I think you forgot to look at the sign…" Monica pointed to the sign that said the Bathhouse was open at three.

"Oh yeah, did forget…usually Melody in, so I can come and give her some herbs I found for her experiments."

"Experiments?"

"Yeah, Melody likes to use herbs to make bath salts and stuff like that. You will recognize her when you see her…she wears a witch's costume."

"Hahn?" Monica muttered, than remembered. _Oh yeah! Melody! I remember her. She was nice in the other game…_

"Well, next is Materia…"

the bell made a ringing sound when the pair entered into what appeared to be a General Store. A girl with a little over shoulder-length white blond hair and caramel colored eyes was stacking shelves. She was wearing a white, dark red, and orange colored dress with puffy sleeves and long socks and brown shoes. The girl had a strange triangle shaped barrette holding back her hair.

"Welcome to-oh hey Raguna!" The girl waved and walked towards them.

"Hey Rosetta. I'm just showing my friend around town."

"Hi, my name's Monica." Monica waved.

"Hello Monica. As you've heard from this guy, my name is Rosetta, and I own Materia here in Trampoli." Rosetta proudly stated.

"That's awesome, you have your own business." Monica smiled.

"Oh thanks! Now, are either of you gonna buy something?" Rosetta winked.

Raguna walked out with a new pair of working gloves, while Monica was happily carrying a free bag of moondrop seeds, a 'welcome' gift from Rosetta. They did not have to walk far to reach the other general store in town. It had less selection than Materia. A guy appeared from behind the counter, he had dark blonde hair and reddish-brown eyes.

"Hey Danny." Raguna greeted.

"Hey Raguna, buy something." Danny said in an orderly tone. He then saw Monica looking at the small bag of turnips he had, his looked turned from business-like to inquisitive. "Who are you?"

"Huh?" Monica looked up and smiled. "Oh! I'm Monica, nice too meet you."

Danny smiled in greeting. "Danny. The owner of this fine establishment."

After that introduction, a pile of seeds fell too the ground sloppily.

"Urgh!" Danny groaned. "Seriously, that Materia store is taking away all my business!"

"Well…we're just came in to say hi Danny…"

"What? Oh, ok, seeya later…" Danny fussed over the pyramid that had collapsed. Once they walked out, Monica said to Raguna.

"He doesn't seem like the business type…"

"Nah, but he is the competitive one…" Raguna said as the walked up the stairs to the blacksmith.

As they opened the door, they heard the hammering sound of steel being merged into the shape of an elegant weapon. The hammer was being held by a woman with pointy, long ears and long blond hair and blue eyes. She looked up and smiled. "Oh hello Raguna, your Hammer still isn't finished yet, sorry, I just need to finish this claymore-"

"Its fine Ganesha. I'm just here to introduce a friend." Raguna moved Monica in front of him. "This is Monica, she's decided to live here for awhile." The woman smiled and put the hammer down to come and shake hands with the girl.

"Hello Monica, I'm Ganesha, the blacksmith of this town."

"Nice too meet you. Um, I'm sorry if it's rude but are you-?"

"Yes, I am an elf. Surprising, isn't it? I'm guessing you haven't met many elven blacksmiths have you?"

"Well, cannot say I have." Monica truthfully replied. "But your work looks incredible…" Monica murmured as she gazed at the different shields, staffs, hammers and swords that decorated the walls.

"Hahaha! You have a good eye then!" Ganesha grinned. Suddenly, a boy that had a lot of resemblance to Ganesha ran down the stairs. "Marco! I told you no running in the house!" Ganesha said in an authorative tone.

"Mom! I was just practicing my-"

"Oof!" Monica's mouth sprung out when the boy crashed into her. The little boy blushed. Monica smiled. "Nice of you to give me a hug, but I do not even know your name sir!"

"M-marco…" The boy stuttered, then backed up, his face still beet red, which he hated.

"Hello Marco, I'm Monica. Next time, be a little bit more gentle when you give me a hug alright?"

Marco blushed even more. "I'm going outside!" He than ran out the door.

Both Ganesha and Raguna were chuckling at the scene.

"Ok, we still have too go to the Inn. We'll get lunch there. Seeya Ganesha." Raguna said as once again he and Monica exited the building.

**Kay, the rest of the introductions shall be done next chapter! Along with some action…**

**Stay tuned!**


End file.
